


Make a Wish

by All_Is_Well



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-31 00:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19038742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_Is_Well/pseuds/All_Is_Well
Summary: Lena's version of Kara attempting to out herself on her private jet.





	Make a Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!  
> I hope this finds all who read this well. It is currently three A.M. for me. I had no intention of writing this, but suddenly had the idea and could not put it down. I own nothing but this story idea, and am thankful to the writers and actors of this show that give such good groundwork for these wonderful works I get the pleasure to read. I have no beta, and all mistakes are my own. I am always looking for ways to improve so please provide feedback as you feel fit! 
> 
> NOTE: All "", is spoken word, everything else is Lena's own mental conversation.

Two months…

Two months since I murdered my brother, I had actually done it. I had rid the world, and made it a, ‘safer’ place, finally taken down the ruthless genius that was Lex Luthor. The man who tricked an entire nation by maneuvering just the right political chess pieces to ignite the powder keg that is modern social injustice. A man who played on the mass’s fears as a way to manipulate them into bending to just the correct mindsight to truly convince them that a Super had betrayed them. This man who is…was…the pride and joy of my mothers’ eye, and provided me with all of my modern-day mental issues that keeps my therapist gainfully employed. A man who, with the help of me, became the very thing he came to despise, a SUPER human, he became the man who could bend steal, ironically brought down by just an inch of steal himself. Really it was the steal who bent him in the end I guess. Bent him into that pathetic position that he died in, and is most likely still there, forever stuck in that position thanks to rigor. 

“Jesus Lena, that was dark even for you.”

“Oh sorry, Lena, this is just how I deal with everyday mental trauma being the only person in the world who knows that Lex Luthor is dead. I’ll take fratricide in a rando basement in BFE for 500, Mr. Trebek.”

Oh lord, this is what happens when you commit an act so terrible, and combine it with the fact that you have no one to talk to about it. Lord know I can’t tell my therapist about it; Nancy may be payed well but the woman still does have her ethics and wouldn’t dare cover up a murder, no matter who it is and/or was. There’s always a chance Lillian will be proud of me, but really is that even a compliment. I USED to be able to talk to a certain blonde about it, or even a red headed director, hell the whole DEO would most likely throw a party in my honor and make sure to exonerate me from all charges. Only problem is, I don’t trust them anymore.

It had been two months since I had found out Kara was the one and only Girl of Steele. I tried, so damn hard, to just ignore the fact that she had lied to me for so long, hell, even continues to lie to me. I mean really, what’s stopping her from telling me at this point?! The city, neigh, the world is the most peaceful it has ever been what with the resident Super getting some sort of weird purple power up. What even is that?? Her doubleganger disintegrates in her arms and she is suddenly super charged?! Oh, shit, I wonder if that happened to Sam to, I really should check in with her, she seems worried that I’ve been avoiding her. I make a point to only address her in formal meetings or video chats, because honestly, I can’t stop thinking that maybe even she was lying to me. She would have had to of known that Kara was Supergirl to, right? Again, brings my mental spiral back to the fact that I have no one to talk to, except this scotch, this scotch is the shit and will inherit my fortune. Again, I digress, I really did try to put myself in Kara’s place and give her the benefit of the doubt but I just can’t at this point. Obviously, she thinks of me as just a Luthor and never really trusted me to begin with and may have even just been using me.  


Kara is another, if not the main person I have been avoiding like the plague. I tried to be okay, and tried to pretend like I didn’t just loose anyone who mattered to me in one fail swoop. I went to the stupid game night, drank the stupid wine that I picked up from Walgreens, and played stupid Pictionary with Kara and our, “family” as Jonn put it, but I just couldn’t continue to do it. These people, they are either phenomenal actors who deserve Oscars, or all sociopaths. Really is there a difference? The most frustrating part of all of this is that if Kara, or ANY of them would have come to me, and just confessed, I would have been pissed sure, but I also would have respected that they told me and would have tried to see if from their point of view. Tried being the optimum word. I just can’t bring myself to see any of their points of view, least of all James but that’s a different story. Lex may have broken my mind, but Kara had broken my heart. I feel myself welling up with anger again as I happen to glance down at a picture of Kara, Alex and I and decided to go all dramatic evil villain and smash my empty glass of scotch against the picture. 

Yes, it is only 10 A.M. and yes, I am already drunk, because really there is no other way to explain why I just looked at that small shard of glass sticking out of my hand and just…laughed. Okay, in my defense though, all that came to mind as I was looking at it was Olaf’s line from Frozen, “Oh look at that, I’ve been impaled”. God, Kara made me watch that stupid…and there I go again with fucking Kara. Why was the woman so cemented into my way of thinking? When had that happened?!

Ah, shit that’s right, my hand has a piece of glass in it, and even scotch has decided to abandon me as I sober up enough to realize glass in the palm hurts like its being impaled by glass. Ha, impaled. As I get up to walk over to my sink to clean it, my new assistant – one not employed by Cadmus – buzzes me in to say my 10:30 is here. Before I could even swerve back to my desk to tell her to have them wait, an overly cardiganed Kara comes waltzing in like she owns the damn place, and the already clear worry lines and crinkle get deeper as she sees that I am holding a paper towel to my bleeding hand.

“LENA! Oh my god what happened?! Are you okay??”

She rushes over to me at a very human pace, and it’s only just now that I realize how ridiculous her outfits are. I mean good lord, Kara is not at all bashful or frumpy, and yet here she is dressed from neck to toes in what looks like a GAP catalog buy out. I bet between her and her cousin, they are the ones keeping The GAP running. 

“Lena are you okay? Was there an attack, do I need to call Supergirl??”

I swear if I could roll my eyes any harder, they would have whiplash. Seriously, how did I not see this before. Lex was right, being naive is easier. 

“No, Kara I’m fine, just got some bad news, and had a miss hap with my glass.”

“Lena your bleeding all on your floor, you are clearly not fine, you should let me take you to the hospital, or to Alex at the very least!”

“NO!”, shit, the scotch is once again working against me by taking away my ability to keep myself in check, betrayed by my last friend. No fortune for you, your tasty liquid you. 

Kara had immediately recoiled from me and took a couple of steps back. “Okay, Lena, can I at least get you an ice pack to slow the bleeding and numb the area a bit, it looks like it hurts.”

“Yeah, it’s not the only thing.” Crap, didn’t mean to say that out loud.

Again, Kara’s crinkle deepened, “Look, Lena I’m not sure what’s been going on with you lately, but I have a feeling I know what it might be about.” 

Again, with the whiplash eyes. “I know that with Lex escaping, and being in hiding that you must feel so…vulnerable. But I need you to know that I meant what I said all those years ago, I will always be here to protect you.”

“I don’t need you to protect me Kara, I have been doing that myself for years.” I’m sure that was harsh, but I was honestly just done with this whole charade.

Looking a bit hurt at that she continues with, “I would like to think that I have been present within the last couple of years…look Lena I know I messed up, and made you feel like you were alone when Lex first broke out of prison, and James was shot, and again I couldn’t be anymore sorry for that. I meant what I said, I was so focused on trying to catch Lex for you, because I know just how much he has hurt, and will continue to hurt you. Lena, I never want you to feel like you can’t talk to me, that you have to hide a part of yourself from me. I can’t tell you how honored I was when you confided that you were helping him, because I can only imagine the fear you must have had. The fear that me, and the whole family would turn my back on you for wanting to help someone that you love. I can only imagine the amount of unease you must be feeling with the idea that a man who mentally abused you is still at large, but I want you to be able to talk to me about these things. I will see you as you are, and as you do, I don’t see just the Luthor name, I never have. You are more than that Lena; you have always been so much more. You are the sharpest person that I know, and I know Brainy…, but more so you are someone who is fiercely loyal and loving to those you care about, and truly committed to bettering the world, not just to gain social status or money, but because you can and want to. You are the only person on this planet I feel that I can be my true self with, and someone who sees me just as myself, rather than having all of these expectations of me to constantly be living up to someone else, someone who doesn’t look to me for anything more than what I have to offer…”

That’s when it hit me…in the middle of that long, unnecessary, nervous ramble of hers that I just started to tune out. The missing link as to why she has yet to tell me. Its almost as if I make her feel…human? 

“You make me feel human Lena. “

HA! Nailed it.

“…and have always made it clear that just being me is more than good enough for you.”

To be honest that’s when I actually could bring myself to actually look at her. While she looked well enough put together, the bags and the bloodshot’ness in her eyes and overall hunched figure combined with that ever-deepening crinkle gave away that the Girl of Steele was clearly starting to bend. 

No matter how much pain this woman has caused, and no matter how little I have come to trust her. Something about seeing her being so willingly vulnerable with me caused my amygdala to take control and pull her into a hug, and as if my day couldn’t get any weirder, I suddenly realized that I had one ugly crying Kryptonian bear hugging me in my office at now…10:43 AM while my hand was still sluggishly bleeding into a paper towel. It was weird, seeing Kara cry now, knowing that she was basically a God walking among us common folk. She must actually trust me if she is willing to just walk in, and freely make herself so vulnerable to the woman who basically created super kryptonite. Some part of me, most likely the part weak and starved for love, pushed the very sobering thought into my mind that I was the only one of Kara’s, ‘family’ that didn’t know she was Supergirl, and as angry as that still makes me, my brain forced me to realize that maybe that’s exactly why she hasn’t told me. Unlike everyone else who is important in her life, I used to view her as just normal human, weak Kara. I never had any issue with confronting danger, but I couldn’t have stomached the thought of Kara going anywhere near it. I was constantly thinking of her and her wellbeing, would go out of my way to make wellness visits or send her a picture that I knew would brighten her day, simply put, I wanted to protect and shield her from harm whether it me mental or physical. 

I also noticed that ever since I had found out, none of that had even crossed my mind. Yes, okay, I was pissed, and still am, but it was also due to the fact that I realized there was nothing to worry for anymore. Kara is a virtually indestructible, literally powered by the sun like a damn photosynthetic battery on steroids, of course she will always be fine. While I’m sure Alex cares for Kara deeply, Kara still has to appear strong for her sister at all times, whether as herself or as Supergirl, otherwise Alex wouldn’t be able to have a life…? I honestly am not sure, that whole relationship at that time seemed very codependent, and just genuinely unhealthy to me when she told me about it.  


I shake my head quickly, hoping that it brings me back on track, I begrudgingly realized that part of the reason that Kara didn’t tell me was because I was the only one left who cared more about her well-being than my own, and who would always push for her to make the selfish choice if it meant she benefited even a little. To me she was never Supergirl, she was my friend who happened to know Supergirl…and was friends with all of Supergirl’s friends…and used Supergirl as a source for most of her article…DEAR GOD how could I NOT of seen it?! 

Again, shaking my head to get back on track, I pulled back from the bear hug to look at her, and I mean really reeeaaallly look at her. She seemed so weak and fragile, and just plain’ol human right now. Crying in that ugly GAP sweeter cardigan combo with her bun all tussled and glasses crooked, hyperventilating like she just got the wind knocked out of her; and I realized, I am a safe space to her, someone who she can come to at 10:56 on a Thursday morning to confide in and cry on. Out of her entire family, who knows her secret and her as a whole, she chose me, and my brain can’t ignore that. 

So, I sit, and I let her vent, and shit I even find myself venting a bit to her to. I even let her take a look at my hand and, ‘‘run’’ down to the cafeteria, ‘‘really’’ quick to grab some ice for my swollen hand. It took her 3 minuets…we are on the 50th floor and she just happened to make it to the second, grab an ice pack, and take the stairs of all things back up to me in three minutes. GOD, again, how did I not see this sooner?! 

A part of me is even flattered that she is willing to risk her secret to take care of me, even if it is just a small hand impalement. Now, I have the most known powerful being on earth, chiding me for not keeping my hand still as she bandages it and applies ice, while threatening to take me to the hospital if I didn’t start cooperating. But here we are, sitting in a moderately comfortable silence, while I question myself if I am okay with keeping this charade up and realizing that I actually am, at least until she gains the guts to tell me herself. I may even try to keep some of my anger out of my response to. For now, I will be content with what I have in front of me, and continue to be Kara’s safe place. 

“Honestly Lena, your worse than Alex, I am keeping this ice on your hand, and keeping it raised for five more minutes, you know it has to be on for at least ten to reduce swelling.”

I can't help but let out an exasperated breath as I turn my head to the clock to see just how much longer I have to endure this torture, and find myself once again giving my eyes whiplash, but this time at my own thought. It’s 11:11, and damnit all to hell if a small part of me doesn’t make a wish that everything works out in such a way that I get to keep my family.


End file.
